Diamond Dallas Page
Diamond Dallas Page, oft auch nur DDP genannt, ist ein aktuell bei Ignition aktiver Wrestler, der zusammen mit Sami Zayn im Tag Team The Zayn Page antritt. Er ist ein ehemaliger SAW World Heavyweight Champion, SAW Heavyweight Champion, SAW World Tag Team Champion, King of the Ring- und Royal Rumble-Sieger und wurde in den ersten 18 Monaten seiner SAW-Karriere nur ein einziges Mal gepinnt. Von seinem Debüt an blieb er über ein Jahr lang unbesiegt, hält damit den Rekord für die längste Siegesserie und gilt als der dominanteste Wrestler der SAW-Geschichte. 2011 wurde er von The Dungeon angegriffen und beendete scheinbar seine Karriere, doch Ende 2012 kehrte er zurück und gewann gleich das Royal Rumble Match 2013. Im Sommer 2016 begann er, sich für den Piloten Malcolm Jordan zu halten, was dazu führte, dass er in eine psychiatrische Klinik eingewiesen wurde. Dort lernte er Sami Zayn kennen, mit dem er gemeinsam ausbrach und letztlich zusammen mit ihm beim Royal Rumble 2017 sein Comeback feierte. Biographie Siegesserie Diamond Dallas Page debütierte kurz nach der Rückkehr von RAW im roten Brand und blieb zunächst ein unauffälliger Midcarder. Still und heimlich hangelte er sich schon bald von Sieg zu Sieg, dabei mit eingeschlossen eine Fehde gegen Vladimir Kozlov, die er mit einem weiteren Sieg beenden konnte. Ohne viel Aufsehen zu machen wurde DDP immer wieder in Singles Matches bei RAW gebookt und baute sich mit der Zeit eine Siegesserie auf, die auch weiter ging, als er sich für das King of the Ring-Turnier qualifizierte. Als Geheimfavorit besiegte er dort den Undertaker, Vader und im Finale Chris Jericho, wurde zum King of the Ring gekrönt und hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits mehr Singles Matches in Folge gewonnen als Kevin Nash oder Goldberg. Intercontinental Champion Parallel zum King of the Ring wurde er zum #1-Contender auf den Intercontinental Title von The Miz, den er bei Night of Champions 2010 besiegte und sich somit erstmals den Intercontinental Title umschnallen durfte. Da Miz ein Anrecht auf ein Rematch hatte, DDP aber durch den Sieg beim King of the Ring auch beim SummerSlam einen World Title Shot erhalten sollte, war für den Pay Per View eigentlich ein 4-Way Match um beide Titel geplant, an dem außerdem noch SAW Heavyweight Champion Triple H und Super Dragon, dem seinerseits ein Rematch zustand, teilnehmen sollten. Durch das vorzeitige Ende von SAW kam es dazu aber nicht mehr. Reborn & Backlash Bei Reborn kam es doch noch zu dem 4-Way, allerdings ging es nur noch um den SAW Heavyweight Title und das Match bekam Elimination Rules. Am Ende pinnte DDP Super Dragon und wurde somit nicht nur SAW Heavyweight Champion. Er war auch der erste RAW-Wrestler, der zwei Einzelgürtel gleichzeitig trug. In einem halben Jahr bei SAW hatte Diamond Dallas Page so gut wie alles erreicht, was ein Einzelwrestler bei RAW erreichen konnte. Überraschend kam daher die Nachricht, dass er sich nicht für Backlash zurück gemeldet hatte. Schließlich gab er bei der Survivor Series doch sein Backlash-Debüt, als der "erfolgreichste RAW-Wrestler aller Zeiten", wie ihn General Manager Hells Guardian über Wochen hinweg geheimnisvoll ankündigte. DDP setzte dabei seine Siegesserie fort und wurde nicht nur der erste SAW World Heavyweight Champion, sondern auch der erste Wrestler, der drei verschiedene Titel gewinnen konnte; und das alles in nicht einmal einem Jahr SAW. Niedergang Beim Royal Rumble 2011 verteidigte er den Titel erstmals erfolgreich gegen John Cena, doch da der noch am selben Abend das Rumble Match gewann, sollte er bei WrestleMania 5 erneut auf ihn treffen. Der Rumble-Zweite Chris Hero schaltete sich später auch noch in die Fehde ein, und nachdem DDP und Cena bei SAWolution die Kings of Wrestling besiegten, wurde für WrestleMania ein 3-Way Match angesetzt. Leider verlief die Fehde der drei sehr enttäuschend, und zu allem Überfluss wurde DDP bei Backlash #21 gegen John Cena zum ersten Mal in seiner Karriere gepinnt. Bei WrestleMania 5 verlor er dann auch den Titel, als er ein weiteres Mal von Cena gepinnt wurde. In den folgenden Wochen geriet er mit Abyss und dessen Dungeon aneinander, welche ihn kurzerhand in eine Verletzungspause prügelten. In diesem Zustand beendete DDP direkt im Frühling 2011 nach gerade einmal einem Jahr bei SAW seine Karriere. Im Royal Rumble Match 2012 hatte er einen Cameo-Auftritt, wurde aber von Drew McIntyre eliminiert. Neuanfang Einige Wochen vor dem Royal Rumble 2013 feierte er überraschend seine Rückkehr, und konnten den Rumble direkt für sich entscheiden. Ebenfalls in 2013 schloss sich DDP mit Sheamus zu den Rittern des Rechts zusammen. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, wuchsen die beiden zu einem echten Team zusammen und konnten sogar die SAW World Tag Team Titel erringen. Doch über Monate hinweg wurden Spannungen zwischen den beiden immer offensichtlicher, bis es zum Bruch kam. Im letzten Aufeinandertreffen der beiden, setzte Sheamus DDP so stark zu, dass dieser von da an von seiner Art her nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen war. Erfolge *King of the Ring-Sieger 2010 *Royal Rumble-Sieger 2013 Titel *2x SAW World Heavyweight Champion *1x SAW Heavyweight Champion * 2x SAW World Tag Team Champion (1x mit Sheamus als Die Ritter des Rechts, 1x mit Sami Zayn als The Zayn Page) *1x Intercontinental Champion SAW100 *Platz 5 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 48 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 45 in den SAW100 2013 * Platz 15 in den SAW100 2014 * Platz 73 in den SAW100 2015 * Platz 50 in den SAW100 2016 * Platz 17 in den SAW100 2017 * Platz 27 in den SAW100 2018 Year End Awards *Year End Awards 2010: Sieger der Kategorie "Wrestler des Jahres" * Year End Awards 2014: Sieger der Kategorie "Match des Jahres" (mit Kevin Steen) Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler